


Assuming Hogwarts has Trashcans

by spinachpufffs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Flirting, Humor, M/M, Some Implied Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinachpufffs/pseuds/spinachpufffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that saying if you like someone, you pick on them? Well, Harry's that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assuming Hogwarts has Trashcans

**Author's Note:**

> For a Drarry-obsessed friend. Taken from a random writing prompt on Tumblr.

 

He did not believe! In fact, he flat out refused to. Here he was, one of the most esteemed students at school…

 

It did not mean anything, right? It was just…just a means to _this_ end, right? It could not possibly suggest…

 

No. Hell, it certainly could not mean anything…

 

But here he was… _stuck_ …

 

It started on a Tuesday, of course. It was during their Potions class where the two of them were begrudgingly partners due to both having ran late to class therefore Slughorn had no choice but to pair them up. It was about a month into the Fall term…and things were heating up in more ways than one.

 

“Oops,” Harry Potter nonchalantly said as he dropped an ingredient into his cauldron causing the liquid to splatter all over his and his partner’s workplace.

 

“Oi! Watch it, Potter! You trying to get me killed? You know one spill could be fatal if it’s not done properly ya oaf,” Potter’s partner, Draco Malfoy, yelled at him as Malfoy dodged the splatters.

 

“Yeah…trying…”

 

“Meaning what exactly?”

 

“Huh? Hey pass me that vial wouldja?”

 

And Malfoy did just that yet he was actually ignoring Potter’s lack of proper response content with not receiving an answer as he did not care much. This was their dance nowadays. They were no longer enemies, not even rivals, but not yet friends. They were just classmates. But it was a start.

 

They only made conversation like this in Potions class, not daring to talk to another outside of it. They still glared at each other in the Great Hall or the hallways if they so happened upon the other; yet, the glares had simmered down to just glances and occasional head nods, signaling to another that the other acknowledged their presence. Yes, just classmates with quite the history.

 

And so when Potions would end, with the unlikely pair being praised for yet again for another perfect concoction, they would mutter half-assed goodbyes and scramble away from each other.

 

Today, however, was a slight exception…

 

As an “oomph” permeated throughout the dungeon seconds after Slughorn announced the end of class and a few eager students took off bolting to the door. Which is exactly what Malfoy was doing when a foot had collided with his ankle causing the blonde to fall face-first into the cold floor.

 

“Oops.”

 

 _Fucking Potter…_ with his nonchalant verbalizations. Said Potter effectively took off from the classroom, leaving behind a very pissed off Malfoy, fuming with anger and reddening with slight humiliation.

 

* * *

 

It was a Wednesday now and as such, no Potions and no Potter. Or at least that was what Wednesdays typically meant. But no such luck…

 

“Hey, Malfoy…Seamus kinda set my book on fire so can I borrow your Potions text?”

 

“Why?” Draco drawled as Harry had come out of nowhere, jogging to keep up with his Slytherin counterpart.

 

“I just said…Seamus set mine on fire?”

 

“I got that ya mediocre dunce. Why do you need it?”

 

“To study?”

 

Draco stopped in his tracks. “To…study…”

 

“Did I stutter?”

 

“Excuse me for asking, but since when does the almighty _Chose One_ , _savior_ of the wizarding world, Headmaster’s _pet_ , Harry _Celebrity_ Potter, study?”

 

Harry was silent and glared at Draco a little too harshly.

 

“Sorry…old habits.” He could not help himself sometimes as most words that rolled off his tongue were of the insult nature. When it came to Harry these days, Draco did attempt to think before he spoke but alas, it was difficult. Luckily though, Harry was no saint Potter either.

  
They both tried and they both sent signals to each other when they were stepping the line.

 

“It’s fine…at least you apologized. But yeah, I study…”

 

Draco did not quite believe it but nevertheless he took out his wand, “Fine. _Accio Potions book_.” He looked to Harry, “Give it a few minutes, Potter.”

 

“Yeah sure…can we go over there, though?” He pointed to an area where students liked to sit on benches near some trash bins and tables. Draco nodded and they waltzed over. They did not sit down but stood awkwardly of course in the middle of said area.

 

“So…”

 

“Please don’t attempt to make small-talk with me, Potter.”

 

“Alright…why is this different than when we are in class?”

 

Harry was right: in Potions the two never shut their traps, either lightly bickering like an old married couple, telling jokes only the other found amusing, discussing their assignments or even talking deeply about the war in a way that only the other could relate to. Yet outside of class, nothing.

 

“Who knows? Wait hang on…yesterday…” Draco had a few questions to ask Harry now that he thought about it.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What’s your problem all of a sudden, Potter?” Draco advanced a bit on Harry as once again old habits truly died hard. Harry, however, refused to let that startle him and despite his evident lack of height in regards to the blonde, he squared his shoulders in an attempt to look taller and took a few steps forward catching Draco off guard resulting in the blonde taking a few steps back.

 

“Not sure what you mean, Malfoy.” Harry was smirking, clearly knowing exactly what Draco meant with how Harry purposely splashed some deadly liquid his ways and how he purposely tripped Draco. But the smug bastard would not admit such a thing.

 

“Yeah, you do.” Draco was about to step forward but Harry cut him off, stepping forward. Malfoy, not wanting to have his bubble invaded, instinctively took a few paces backwards. His back hit what felt like wood.

 

“Hmm…don’t think I do actually.” Harry popped the bubble.

 

“Back off Potter…I might actually punch yo-” Draco never finished his words.

 

But despite what he was thinking with Harry leaning forwards (and upwards), licking his lips while staring at Draco’s, Draco Malfoy was in fact _not_ kissed by Harry Potter…

 

Because the dummy was unceremoniously pushed into the trashcan. His legs were dangling out the sides, flailing about as he attempted to yank himself out to no such avail.

 

And no, it was in fact _not_ Potter who shoved Malfoy in but rather his own damn textbook hitting him in the head at such a speed uncommon to the _Accio_ spell but spells do go haywire from time to time. Unless of course…his spell was high-jinxed.

 

“’Ey thanks, Draco. Got some studying to do so catch ya later old buddy, old pal,” Harry had caught the book apparently as he looked over the bin and down to Malfoy. The brunette patted the blonde's foot almost affectionately before Potter winked at the him and jogged off.

 

_Did he actually mean to kiss me?_

No. That could not possibly be it. Harry was no way about to kiss him! He was just screwing with him and probably planned everything. Yeah, that makes more sense. Unless, the spell really did just randomly go wrong and interrupted a moment.

 

A moment that surely did not mean anything, right?

 

 _Right_.

 

But, as it were, here he was…

 

 _Stuck_ …in a trashcan.

 

“POTTER! GET ME OUT OF HERE YOU JACK ASS!”

 

 

 

 


End file.
